Clay's Rampage
by L0ser Punk
Summary: Just read the title. From an unexpected point of view. YAOI! New chappie. Clay threatens to tell a secret..What will happen? Don't worry. I'll put more explanation as the fic goes on. Lol.
1. Default Chapter

Hiead's Thought

A/n: I know this would never happen in a million years, but eh. I also have a blurry idea of Clay's EX. But I read on this one site called 'Dual Potential' (http://flash.to/dualpotential) that it is what I write. Me and my shameless plugs.

(%)

Damn that nerdy bastard.

I hate him. Loathe him with a passion.

The only thing he is better at than me is not physical. But purely emotional and intellectual.

I hate him. I hate everybody. The pangs I feel when he's hanging on Zero or vice versa.

His brain. His goddamn brain. Soaking up everything and anything it does.

I was a bit shocked when he tried to find out my past. 

Scatch that.

I was freakin' pissed as hell.

Clay was trying to get into my head. And I hate that. If Ikhnny couldn't do it, what the hell makes him think he can?

(%)

I walk down the hallway in my brood mode. People clear the way for me in intimidation.

It felt good.

Zero, of course, stood there like the baka he was.

Clay ran up to him and tugged on his arm. "Zero..." He warned. "You might cause another EX rampage.."

There was deep concern and fear in his golden eyes.

I am one sadistic son of a bitch.

A smirk crosses my face. "What, Clay? Afraid I'm gonna hurt your boyfriend?"

Everyone seems to stop. All eyes were on the blonde and brunette.

"What?" Zero manages to choke out.

"You're boyfriends?!" Yamagi questioned.

Clay looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Aw shit. The feeling I hate the most washes over me.

Guilt. GODDAMN IT!

It quickly goes away as Roose smiles.

"Really? Me and Yamagi are too!" His skinny arms wrap around the shorter boy's neck.

Clay and Zero let out sighs of relief.

"Yeah." Zero smiles cockily.

I just want to pound the snot out of him. I hate his cockiness. My fists twitch with irritation.

Clay looks at me. Did I just see a hint of a glare? DID CLAY CLIFF FORTRAN GLARE AT ME?! THE MOST NERDIEST, FEARFUL GUY IN THIS DAMN UNIVERSE GLARED AT ME?!!!

"What was that for?" I ask and grab his collar.

He curls his lip in distaste.

"What's going on here?!" Azuma demands as I let go of the fabric.

Clay fixes his collar. "Nothing.."

~*~

I twitch in my sleep.

That baka, Zero, is snoring in his sleep. Loudly. Enough to move a freakin' mountain.

I curse at the ceiling.

Clay stirs. He mutters about hacking and computer terms.

_What a nerd!_

He sits up abruptly. So abruptly, I almost jump.

His hair was glowing and his eyes were wide.

Can _Clay_ have an EX rampage?!

Suddenly, he leaves the room.

I clock the time, so I can gnark. Right now it is precisely 12:15 AM.

At 12:20 AM..

"Red Alert! Red Alert! An intruder has hacked into the mainframe and is shutting down the entire academy!"

Zero woke up and we ran into the hallway.

G.O.A. emergency doors slid down.

The lights went out.

Repairers were screaming in fright.

I smirked. I heard cries of fright and terror. The whole thing was like an over-dramtic choir to my ears.

The doors slid back up as Clay walked through them. With a small smirk.

He walked up to me.. With a pentrating stare. I did not cower. I never cower.

He looked deep into my eyes.

"Don't try to get inside my head.." I snarl.

"Too late.." He said. His voice was deep and raspy. Smirking turned to maniacal laughing.

I must admit. I'm a little freaked.

"I know everything about you now... The files here may not say it, but I know..." Clay smirked evilly again.

"Clay!" Zero cried out.

A dart shot into the lanky boy's neck. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell forward.

Being me, I let him fall. He probably broke his nose, but that's his problem.

The two nurses and Dr. Rill brought hte stretcher around and hefted his body onto it.

They rushed him to the infirmary.

That's impossible. Clay can't have an EX rampage. What would it be?

Oh no. Massive knowledge. I'm so scared now....

Zero was about to run after when a hand clamped down on his.

Azuma was behind him, shaking his head.

"What exactly was his EX?" Zero asked.

"The ability to absorb everything around him. Like a human computer. And when he's in Rampage, Clay has access to anything and everything. It's dangerous. We have a satellite to the Goddess ship from here. If he had gained access to that one satellite, he could've shut down the Ingrids permanently....." Azuma said gravely.

"Damn, dude!" Yamagi and Roose came up from behind me.

I was a little shocked to find out what the nerdy bastard's EX was.

"Did he get into any police files?" I ask.

"Apparently...He managed to shut down, GOA, some police stations on the colonies (via satellite), and some schools. Why do you ask?" Azuma asked curiously.

"No reason." I simply reply and walk back into the room. I knew I had a police record. But back then...they didn't know me. Sure, they had photos, but I had no name.

Did Clay find out that way?

No. I must not let him get to me. He's an insolent worm.

I never let anyone get in my head. And I'm sure as hell not gonna start now.

Especially.

Especially not with Clay Cliff Fortran.

(&)

A/n: I honestly do not know what I was on right now. Mwahahahahahaha! I think differently.!!!! No flames, por favor.


	2. After Effects

After Effects

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. But I do own these! *Holds up various anime plushies and a deformed voodoo Relena doll*

A/n: You might wanna read 'Clay's Rampage'. Or else you'll be lost.

I finally got off my lazy butt and wrote the sequel to 'Clay's Rampage'. Wait hold on a minute...Yep. that was one of the first Clay/Hiead's out there!!! Lemme see....I posted 'Clay's Rampage' on 5-6-02.... I think I am. I am so proud of me.

Ok.....Too many Oreos....

And Sure La Card is a Senior or Top Candidate, in case you didn't know that. It's a shame we don't see much of him. If we see him at all.

(%)

Damn that bitch boy. Zero's been acting all worried ever since the nerdy bastard had that rampage. Who knew? Zero is Clay's bitch.

Zero is whipped.

I feel an odd admiration. Clay has Zero on a leash. Mentally and most likely literally.

I am a sick and disturbed man. That is what I am. A man. Unlike the boys of GOA.

Clay is a very interesting specimen. His EX also somehow reacts with Zero's in a way. I don't know how. But I'll find out.

In the Cuerval/Quarble, he had his reaction. About the time Zero was falling.

Jealousy washes over me. GODDAMN IT! I don't want these damn feelings for that nerdy bastard. Yet, they're there. I have to relucantly accept them or they'll plague me. But that doesn't mean I can't act like a bastard.

Wait....I suddenly have an evil idea....

Who's my greatest rival?

Zero.

What does he have that I want?

A guy named Clay Cliff Fortran.....

I smirk as I walk to the mess hall. Once again the boys part like the fabled Red Sea.

I even manage to chuckle a bit. My tray and I are at a table. In the farthest corner.

Not even Ikhnny dared to sit by me. Good. I don't want her to. Wait. Oh shit. She's coming over.

"Sir?"

"What do you want?" I ask darkly.

"Well. Um. I was wondering if you-" She started to stammer. She had her hands folded in front of her in that frightened, mousy way.

"Spit it out, already." I snarl. "I don't have all day to listen to your trivial comments."

Her eyes widen and she bustled away. I loved it. On the verge of tears, she was. And I enjoyed every second of it.

I'm not mean. I'm just not as nice as other people.

Clay walks by. Apparently healed. I stick my foot out, but he steps over it. Damn. Zero smiles his boyish smile while Clay smirks back.

Oh god....He sits down next to Zero. I growl slightly under my breath. No one hears. Great.

I finish my tray and immediately walk towards the table with a smirk.

"Happy your boyfriend's ok?" I sneer.

"Very much." Zero says a little annoyed.

Ha. The look on Clay's face was priceless when I lean a little close to the nerdy bastard.

Shock, confusion, and nervousness was splayed across his face. "What-?"

"Clay." I chuckled menacingly. "Even with you're glasses you're blind." 

One could almost feel the heated glare from Zero burning into my back as I walk away.

Let the battle begin.....

(%)

"Time for Cuerval." Azuma said.

The first match was to be me with Sure La Card. Against Zero and Aracd.

Perfect.

While Aracd and Sure are duking it out, I search for Zero.

"Where are you?" Demands I.

Then all of a sudden, I'm attacked from above.

Sneaky.

We're soon in a grappling fight.

"Sweep his feet from beneath him." My 'repairer' suggested.

"I can fight on my own." Damn, I am mean.

"Oh." Was her only reply. That was the last I heard of her.

A few more minutes into the fight and I get tired of grappling. I sweep the pro-ings legs and he falls.

Victory....

(#)

Zero trudged back to where the repairer's station.

"I lost." He croaked.

Clay only put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

My left eyes twitches. But this will be more interesting.

Objective: Make Clay Cliff Fortran mine.

Objective 2: Watch Zero Enna writhe in emotional and physical pain whilst doing it.

($)

Erg. Great. Just when I thought I was alone....

Here I am, sitting in the Relaxation Room when all of a sudden, I hear lip-smacking.

Damn. When are they _not_ doing stuff like that?! They're always together, it sickens me. Sure enough, I find them under a tree, making out and groping each other happily.

Zero pulls away when the P.A. speaker calls for him. Perfect.

He dashes out, leaving Clay....All alone.....And in a very vulnerable position I might add.

Him, lying there on his back, fingers laced behind his head, eyes closed.

Like predator stalking a prey, I stalk up to him.

Maybe that's what's so alluring. That adrenaline rush of stalking your prey..that predator/prey complex....

I go in for the attack.

(%)

Boy, did Clay wake up to a surprise...

I was practically smothering him with my lips and I pinned his wrists down to the grass. He squirms to get away.

I chuckle. "Clay. You shouldn't squirm your hips so much. It doesn't look right.." I smirk evilly.

"Get off, Hiead!" He cries out. Music to my ears.

"Why would I want to do that?" I drop my voice an octave lower. The kind that prissy girls could've melted at.

Clay's gold eyes widened.

The P.A. announced dinner.

A loud growl filled the air. It wasn't me.

I look down at Clay. He has a sheepish look. His stomach growls again.

I snort and let him up. But not before having another smother. Clay walks away, he kind of stops for a moment. Then continues on.

I smirk. Now that Clay's has a taste me, I doubt he'll go back to Zero. Now all I gotta do is kick it up a notch and Clay Cliff Fortran will be mine.

For keeps.

(^)

_A/n: Well. I finally wrote the sequel. Stupid writer's block. Please read and review._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(%)

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

YAOI!!!!!!!!!!

Rating: PG-13/ R?

(^)

I stay up late at night. Looking at the stars, thinking. Plotting, ........

Clay starts to stir and I smirk as he starts mumbling.

"Stupid.." I hear him murmur. Then a few seconds later, he turns over in his sleep so he's facing me.

He smiles a little bit. I wonder what he's thinking about....the nerdy bastard is probably thinking of goddamn equations..

"Zero......" He murmurs. 

..................I have no idea what to think. Except...

What the hell?

He peeks an eye open and I quickly put on a glare.

He closes it and goes back to sleep....Ok....

What the hell just happened?

The door opened abruptly. Causing all to jump and awaken quickly. The bastard Azuma was at the door.

"88. For punishment of being late, you are going to run laps..Starting now. Get up and get your ass to the track, NOW!" Azuma commanded.

The door slid close again..This is too perfect..Me, Clay, and a dark room...alone..

It's almost as if the whole thing was planned to my wants. Incredible.

Clay lays back down as Zero leaves.

Damn insomnia...I can't sleep now.... I stare at the ceiling.

The dork-ass is tossing and turning in his sleep again. He finally settles sleeping on his back.

Without his glasses, he looks like a different person...

He smiles a bit and sighs. Dork was mumbling but I couldn't understand.

Suddenly, he kicks off his covers and sprawls out on his bed, snoring.

Then he reaches into his shirt and scratches stomach.

....Holy shit......Clay's freakin' lean.....Wirey, lanky bastard..

The muscle by his mouth twitches. He lets out a loud happy sigh. He murmurs more things.

What can he possibly be thinking?

My ears perk up when I hear him sigh..

"Hiead......"

I don't know, but I think I felt my eyes widen when he started caressing his stomach. 

"Hiead.." Clay murmured again.

My jaw drops, then I quickly set my face to my usual stony faced. But..

HOLY FREAKIN' SHIT!!!! 

...Ok. I must calm down. Nothing to freak about.

So being me, I scoot a little closer..He's getting louder now...Holy..shit...Whatever the hell he's dreaming....I'm definitely liking it.

I replace his hand with mine as his dropped to his side. He was murmuring like a happy baby.

Then his hand snapped up and grabbed my wrist. He opened his eyes and smirked. "Hiead.."

That little bastard!! He had this all planned out.."You bastard.."

Clay looks almost cheeky that he caught me...I hate him...So very, very much..

Clay turns around so his back is facing me. I HATE HIM SOOO!!!!

Dammit!!! Stupid asshole!!! Why'd he have to go and get me so goddamn turned on?!

.......Clay's not going to get away with this..

I'll make sure Clay pays....

(&)

Breakfast....Goddamn how like breakfast. It shows people's trueselves just waking up.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" A loud loud voice cuts the silence. I shudder. It can only be on person.

Wrecka Toesing. She is annoying..Wrecka tries to hide behind this idealistic exterior but her interior is a bitch.

Finally, my target walks in laughing with his boyfriend. Damn Mess hall murmur, I can't hear a thing they're saying.

I'll have to wait until Zero leaves Clay's side...

I watched as they sit down at a table. Clay suddenly stands up and leaves, heading towards the bathroom. Perfect...

($)

I follow closely discreetly behind. This is going to be fun...

He walks in and turns around in suspicion. His eyes widened behind his thick framed glasses and I shove him into a stall, locking the door behind us.

"H-Hiead! What the hell are you doing?!" He stutters and blushes. I smirk devlishly and push him against a stall wall. I'm guessing he yelped in surprise and because the metal walls are so damn cold.

His eyes widen more although I don't know how that can be possible. So now Clay's stuck. Between me and the wall. Trapped between the hands I placed byhis head

He turns his head as I lean in. I pout a bit, but decided. His neck is so very, very exposed.

He seems to jump as I plant kisses on there. He seems new to this..Maybe Zero and him don't go as far as I thought. This is a sweet moment for me...I can finally and completely claim Clay as mine.

"Hiead" I heard him sigh. "STOP!" He quickly recovered his angry image.

"Why? You were obviously enjoying as much as I was." I smirk as he looks at me again.

"N-No I wasn't!" Clay retorted. I loved how he turns into a bumbling idiot. If this is the effect I have on him..I wonder what else he could be like?

Kinky thoughts fill my head. And I'm determined to carry them out.

I push myself against him watching as he turns more into a bumbling idiot.

"Hiead. Stop it right now." He hisses with a wavery voice. I"ll scream!"

"Go ahead.." I challenge.

He opens his mouth and I see my oppurtunity. To force my tongue in his mouth. He tries to scream but is muffled by mouth.

A few moments later, Clay is **still** resisting, but now his resistance is dying. Perfect..

Now onto phase 2. You're probably thinking I"m a loser since I planned this..but shut the HELL up.

I'm half-way unzipping his shirt when the bathroom door opens.

"Clay? You've been in here forever! Are you ok?" Zero asked concerned.

"Yeah" Clay replied in a low husky voice. He cleared his throat. "I mean Yes, Zero. I'm fine. It's just a bad case of a stomach ache..." His normal voice a contrast to the former.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to get Dr. Rill?"

I felt a prick of guilt. The thought of 'If Zero really cared for Clay would it have been terrible to take away his love?'...

Nah....

Clay straightened himself out. "I'll be out in a minute! Meet me at the room." Then in a lower voice he said to me "No".

"Ok!" Zero replied and bounded out of the room. I hate him..

Clay walks out of the bathroom. More like trudges.. He feels guilty about what he did and what it could've lead to.

($)

AS soon as I walked into our room after dinner, I knew I would be permanently traumatized.

Clay, CLAY, had Zero pinned down on the bed and was kissing his chest as Zero was mewing and moaning.

CLAY?! A SEME?! What the hell?!

Clay looked back at me with a look that said 'get out'.

No way in Hell.....But still. It's wrong to perv at two guys. I don't stoop that low...I step out and close the door behind me.

The image of Clay being the Seme stuckin my mind....No matter how hard I tried getting it unstuck.

GODDAMN YOU CLAY CLIFF FORTRAN! If that's how you're going to play, then so be it...

(%)

Lights out.

I hear noises as I turn to look away from the couple. They sicken me. Goddammit! Can they get any freakin' louder?

And they did.

"CLAY!!" Zero suddenly cried.

HOLY FREAKIN' SHIT....

I cover my head wiht my pillow and ignore the sounds coming from the other beds.

(%)

The next morning at breakfast...

Clay was acting quite stoic whilst Zero was bouncing around. 

"What the hell?!" Yamagi asked when all of a sudden Zero hugged him. Roose seemed to glare slightly.

Then the purple-haired boy's eyes widened. "You had sex with Clay! And by the way you're acting...it looks like you were the UKE!!" Yamagi started busting up so much he fell off his seat still laughing.

Roose was blushing profusely. "Yamagi-kun....."

I looked up at the higher levels and the seniors. One was looking down at Clay intently..

Force Wartilliam.

(#)

@ The battle Dome

I was against Force. When will they ever learn?

As we were waiting for our turn, Force stared intently at Clay.

Zero, the bastard LITERALLY, started getting annoyed. Then suddenly Zero was yelling at Force, who looked nonchalant.

Force just waved him off and leaned over to whisper in Clay's ear.

Clay blushed and nodded. Then quickly recovered and shook his head 'No'.

Force chuckled.

I inaudbily snarl and saunter to Clay. "What did he say?"

I shoot Force a look that clearly says 'He's mine'.

Force only shrugs and cocks his head towards Zero who's entering the battle dome.

I glare and he smirks then turns to watch the battle between Zero and Erts.

"What did he say?" I asked dangerously.

"None of your business" Clay wavered.

I lean in real close and snarl loudly "What did Force say?"

His glasses are askew as he tries to right them with his middle finger. "Nothing. Force didn't say anything..."

"Tell me right now.." I threatened.

"I just asked him if he was a beast in bed as Zero gabbed" Force snorted.

What the-?

Force smirks. "If you're that good, then I'll just have to test you out myself.." He crosses his arms.

Clay starts to sputter. "No thanks...I'm a one-man...man..."

"We'll see about that.." Force laughs.

(%)

I laugh sadistically as I send Force to the infirmary. No I didn't kill him as I would like to. But I badly hurt him, not as much as last time though..Damn.

(@)

Man! This is not going as planned. I should've already claimed Clay, but no he had to go and claim Zero. GODDAMMIT!!!!

No worries...He's been the seme....so.....sooner or later..he'll know what it feels like to be the uke.....

Then **I** will be the seme..

(@)

_A/n: SO yeah..this chappie scared me even though it was short. Lol. Please read and review! No flames please.. _


	4. Claimed

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda..

YAOI!

A/n: Oh yeah. Someone emailed me a flame. SO if you're reading this then SCREW YOU! YOU CLOSE MINDED BITCH! MWUHA! I SHALL CONTINUE WRITING AND WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I WANT TO, YOU NORM!

Ok..now on with the fic...

(%)

Ever since Clay banged Zero he's been acting more quiet...I'll make sure to remedy that..

Damn damn blasted Mess Hall. A senior apparently chucked a glob of...green unidentifiable substance at a Candidate....

Then it started a whole fight not even the chef could calm down.

I see a chunk of fruit coming my way and easily dodge it. I duck under the table. No use in getting dirty for my big plan..I must execute it looking as good as possible.

Although I can't see how I could look any better. I am a sexy bitch.

And that's how I would like to keep it. I make it to the room without getting hit from the flying unidentifiable substances. Yes. I silently applaud myself.

Zero's not there. The stupid-ass probably went to join the food fight. What a glob-slinging-bastard. Doesn't he know they're only going to use the knock-out gas on them? That should put them all out for a few hours.....I love how I think..

Clay's on the bed wiping off globs from his thin frame. I have the urge to smirk, but I resist it. I also have the urge to just pounce on him and make him suffer a sweet torture..

But I resist that as well. My resistance doesn't hold out as I pounce and pin him to the bed and he yelps pathetically.

I lick the glob of orange off his cheek in a mynx-like way. To pull back and see his eyes widen in surprise.

"Stop, Hiead!' He cries and flails, but could'nt get anywhere. He should just give up. NO one can get any from Hiead Gner. Expecially not Clay Cliff Fortran.

"No.." I reply simply and go about licking the foods off his face.

"Or...I'll tell...that you killed people..." He whimpered although obviously trying to stay stable.

I push off him so abruptly the bed bounced. "Don't you ever tell anyone.." I growl dangerously. 

I see a glint in his eyes. Very, very faint though.

"You killed them because they were trying to gang-rape you. I know the whole thing....." Clay wavered and propped himself up on his elbows.

"SHUT UP!" I yell clearly, clearly pissed. He stands up only to be pushed down by me, again.

"I could tell, Hiead. Your actions, your no-emotions....They almost did!" He yells back. Then he blushed when he realized what he did.

"I was not going to be raped!!" I growl and smother him harshly. I hear him whimper and try to yell 'Hiead. No!', but I don't stop.

No one gets in my head and reamins normal..I'll make sure of that..

($)

He bites my lip in an effort to stop me, but it doesn't work. Doesn't he know? Once I set my mind on something I don't stop until I follow through..

Suddenly he goes limp. I pull back and see him breathing heavily. Damn..I am gooood.

Then I finally notice. When he bit my lip it actually stung. And now it was bleeding. Clay gave me an apologetic look and did something unexpected. He licked my lip in the same way I licked his face of food.

"You little mynx" I growl and continue to kiss him. The way I really wanted to.. I wonder. Why am I even associating with this fool? Emotions are not the answer. As easy prey, possibly..But maybe because he was a challenge....I'll probably lose interest in him as soon as I have him..

($)

..His fingers dig into my back in an almost bruising pressure. It was music. Pure music to my ears. 

"HIEAD!" He half sobbed. Whilst I only make a small grunt.

Gee...how passionate..

I roll off him spent. Damn.....

That was the shortest sex ever. But I'm not saying it sucked either..It was.. invigorating, but tiring.

Clay rests under the blanket then suddenly bolts up and props himself on a hand. He slams his other palm into his forehead and clutched some bangs.

"I can't believe I did that!" He grits though his clenched teeth. I look at him with his leg bent and the other straight...He looks like a sexy seme....

"Did what?" I smirk, knowing exactly what he was talking about. But I decided to let him say it. Admit what he did for that extra yard of torture.

"Did you!" He grunted and bured his face in his hands. I could almost tell he was thinking about Zero. "I should have never have done this. It was a mistake." He whipped the covers off from me and trudged into the bathroom.

I finally have claimed Clay Cliff Fortran. But why doesn't it feel as victorious as I thought it would? I don't want stupid emotions. I really don't. I know that nerdy bastard doesn't love me. Hell, he didn't even like me before this. We tolerated each other. That was it.

And that's how it's going to stay...

(%)

A week has passed by and I find myself intrigued by hte nerdy bastard..He seems even MORE attached to Zero. It makes me sick. The pangs of disgust get intense everytime I hear them. Calling out each other's names and the smell afterwards.

The smell of two VERY happy boys.

And I have to listen to this every other night, goddammit.

I've had my fun, but however I did not lose interest in the dork-ass. My left eye twitches but I can't stop it.

($)

A/n: Well that's about it. I have more chapters to write! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
